Laundry Days
by Rozz
Summary: Sara has to go to the laundrymat. Her laundry machines broke. Guess who shows up. Rated M for a reason. Seriously. GSR. Happy Summer.


Laundry Days

A/N- Okay, I know that I have trouble posting things, but for those of you who are reading my TBC stuff, I really am trying to write them, I just happened to hit a writers block on all of them. I will try to put them up ASAP.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sara Sidle sighed in relief. She had just walked into the laundrymat with over a couple of weeks worth of clothes to wash. She would have used the ones in her apartment building, but they had broken down, again, because someone kept trying to wash things that were not clothes.

They were supposed to have been fixed last week, and they were, until someone kept up with the practical joke of breaking the machines before Sara could use them. So now they were on the fritz again and Sara had enough. She was getting down to some clothes that hadn't seen the light of day in a while.

It didn't help that it was the middle of summer in Vegas heat. Sara was wearing a pair of very small shorts, tank top, and some lingerie that she had gotten for a gag christmas gift. It wouldn't be soon enough when she got on some better clothing. As least this place had air conditioning.

This was the fifth laundrymat that Sara had stopped by. Some of them she just passed, if the outside was any indication of the inside. Others she had pulled up and immediately walked out of the place, finding that the outside was more of a facade.

This was one of the finer laundy places. And the farther away. She was at least fortyfive minutes from her apartment complex. As least her clothes would be clean.

Sara started to pile clothes into a line of washing machines, going in a steady routine that left her mind to wander.

And it did wander, to one of the things it had been going back to more and more often of late. Grissom.

You know, she might even see her laundry machines breaking as a plus. She had been more and more often going out in public hoping to 'accidentaly' bump into him. It would never happen though, she knew. The amount of time that both she spent outside her home and Grissom outside his was minimal at best. Not even taking into account the size of Las Vegas.

Maybe that was a little bit pathetic, but god dammit, sometimes she was. That was what he did to her. She remembered the first time they met.

LLLLLLLL(Flashback)LLLLLLLLL

Sara walked briskly into the lecture hall, only to find that someone was already there. She checked her watch again. It was thirty minutes before this thing was supposed to begin.

As the continuing learning curiculum, Sara was going to be attending a lecture in ditermining the decomposition rate based on insect activity. It sounded kind of boring, but she was up for it today. Hell, if it could help in her job she'd jump at the chance.

She walked to the front row where the man was sitting. She had a yellow note pad and pen in one hand and the other was affixed to the bag that hung from her shoulder.

"You here for the lecture?" She asked when she came to end of his row. His hair was curly brown, with hints of deep gray. He looked up and she was caught off guard by stunning blue eyes. My GOD they were gorgeous. Such a little blue they seemed to twinkle, like aquamarine beryl. Maybe a little lighter.

"Yes."

Sara nodded, still locking eyes with him. She had a tiny smile.

He waited a minute, then asked, "You?"

Sara, realizing she had been standing there stupidly, sat down next to him, "Yeah." She placed her bag on the floor, and set her pad and pen on her legs.

"Do you like bugs?" He asked.

"Well, if they can help my crime scene, I could learn to love them," She smirked.

He grinned at her.

"I'm Sara. Sara Sidle," She stuck out her hand, " San Francisco Crime Scene Investigator."

He shook her hand and Sara never wanted to let it go.

"Gil Grissom."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"Since we got pleasantries out of the way, I have to say that I have heard this guy can be a little dull," She smirked.

"Really?"

"That's just what I heard," Sara smiled.

"I hope not."

"Me too."

"So, Gil Grissom, you a crime scene investigator?"

"Yes I am."

"I've never seen you around before."

"I have not really been around here. I don't work in California, I'm in Nevada."

"That's quite a way."

"Not reallly, I don't mind it."

They sat in silence a little bit, as people started to shuffle into the hall. Grissom went back to looking at his notes.

It was ten minutes before the lecture was going to start when Sara started squirming. She really didn't want the lecture to be cancelled and have to come back again.

Grissom was looking around the hall to find that mostly everyone was here. He turned to Sara and smiled, "Excuse me."

Sara was going to ask him where he was going when he went up to the podium. Sara smirked when he started speaking, closing her eyes as she exxageratedly put her head into her hands, face becoming a little bit blushed. When she looked back up at him, she caught his sparkling eye and could have sworn he winked at her.

The lecture flew by, and wasn't as dull at all as she had heard. Once it was over she slowly packed up her things and waited in her front row seat as Grissom answered various questions from people who had approched him.

After everyone was gone, Grissom came back next to Sara and started packing up his things.

"You tricked me Gil Grissom," She smirked.

"No I did not, I never said that I wasn't the speaker, you just assumed."

"Well, you know what they say, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

Grissom smiled at her.

Sara smiled back, "I do have some lecture related questions, though."

Grissom looked at his watch, "Tell you what. I have an hour for lunch before I have to be back here for my next lecture. I'll let you buy me lunch."

Sara smirked, "Sounds good."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Those were definately simpler times, Sara thought, turning on the rinse cycle.

She went to the little waiting area with her forensics magazine. When the buzzer went off she changed her clothes to the dryers.

When she sat back down the door opened and she felt his presence. She had a very good Grissom sense. She didn't turn but watched him go to a machine and put a load in when he came into her view.

When he turned around she went back to her magazine. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he hesitated and then started to walk towards her.

He cleared his throat when he stood by her side. She looked up, and faked out the expression of just seeing him.

"Sara. I didn't expect to see you here."

"My building's laundry machines are broken."

"Oh," He shifted on his feet, "May I sit?"

"Of course." He took the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"My machines were broken too. This is one of the better laundry establishments around, and it's near my townhouse."

"Huh. It must just be a bad week for laundry machines."

They both smiled. Sara went back to reading.

"What's that?"

"American Academy of Forensic Science, last months. I didn't get a chance to read it yet."

"Don't worry, you weren't really missing anything."

She smiled, not taking her eyes off the page. Her dryers binged. She rose and smiled at him. She started to shove the clothes into her laundry bags when he spoke up from behind her.

"You should fold them first."

"What?"

"If you don't fold them they will get wrinkles. Come on." He took two of the bags from her and she grabbed the other one. Over at the folding sation her dumped it out.

They both started folding her clothes. Sara smirked, "You know you don't have to help me, I do know how to fold clothes."

"I know, I want to help."

Sara looked at him and cauht his eyes. A deep shade of ocean blue. Well, she could swim in them. They kept folding.

"So, Grissom."

He looked over to her. Seeing she had nothing to say, he did, "Sara. How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

"Good."

He loughed at himself, "Look, I...I think we should talk."

"We are talking."

He stopped and looked at her. She kept folding. She could feel his eyes on her, but refused. He wanted to talk he was going to have to.

"Sara. I'm not good at this."

"Folding clothes?"

"Talking. I don't know how to say things around you."

"I've noticed."

Instead of saying something he tentatively brushed a stray hair out of her face, gently brushing against her cheek. Instead of recoiling his hand he placed it gently below her ear, at her jaw. He gently turned her face to look at him.

"I'm sorry Sara. Everything I've done or not done to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She saw it in his eyes. He really was sorry, for what it was worth.

"Sara," He whispered. She covered his hand with hers. She was at least ten degrees hotter than the inside of the store.

She took a step forwards and stood toe to toe with him. She leaned in slowly and was cut off by a beep of a machine. Coming to her senses she stepped back, "You should change your clothes," she worked out in a low voice. He hurred over and switched them and came back and started folding again.

This time she stopped, "Maybe we could have breakfast some time?"

He looked over at her, smiling slightly.

"Only if you want to."

She nodded.

"Today."

"Sure."

"Do you want to come to my house once my clothes are done?"

"Sure. I think I'd like that."

They continued folding her clothes. He helped bring them to her car before going back in to get his clothes. She watched as he shoved clothes into a bag of his own.

"Aren't you going to fold them?"

He stopped and looked at her before shrugging, "I can fold them later."

Sara smirked, looking at the floor. She felt his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her into the heat. She followed him to his town house.

They both hurried into the air conditioning. Grissom went to see what he could cook and Sara sat on the couch at his insistence. She got up as she heard him shuffle around.

He closed the fridge door to find Sara standing in the doorway.

"I can't really find something to cook. I have not been able to go shopping recently, and -"

Sara cut him off, "It's okay Grissom."

He looked at her.

"You were stuttering," She smiled at him. She stood closer to him, and took his hand in hers. Her hand went to the back of his neck. Grissom's other hand went to her waist and he leaned forward towards her. Their lips migled together softly. He breathed in through his nose deeply and released her hand and waist to bring his hands to her jaw line.

They broke apart amicably, both gazing into the others eyes. Grissom's were now close to black.

"Sara."

She smiled and swallowed. He released her face and one hand lightly brushed against her arm, causing her to close her eyes at the contact.

When she opened them, she found that he had left the room. She went to the living room to find him waiting for her. He stood in the middle of the room.

"When I was first in San Francisco on our first meet I saw this and picked it up for you. I never got the chance to give it to you. I almost did one Christmas. I was going to put it in the entomology text. I chickened out."

He held it up. It was a small silver heart necklace with a butterfly carved in one side. It had her name carved on the other.

She gawked as he put it in her hand, "This had to be a lot. It's too much, Grissom. I can't."

"Sara, I got your name carved expecially into that heart. It's yours."

She gazed down at it.

"Here."

He took it and went around to fasten it.

"It's perfect," He smiled.

She lightly touched it, "Thank you."

She turned her head, letting her lips find his. Their kissed became more intense as their bodies pressed together, gently molding. He ran his hands down her arms which were at his hips.

They released lips and Sara heavily sighed, "Grissom."

"Gil," came his deep voice.

"Gil," She squiked loudly as his hands went under the back of her shirt.

Their lips met again and he started walking her backward. His tongue was against hers when they reached the stairs. He cumbsily stoppped and pulled his shoes off while she waited. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to his bedroom. She looked around the room curiously and landed on a picture of the team taken when they were sitting in the break room.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't know you had this," she said.

He shrugged, "I don't just come into work for the job. I like the atmosphere too."

He ran delicate kisses along her neckline. She almost dropped the picture, but managed to put it back onto the nightstand.

She turned in his arms, working her hands down to his belt. She dropped that to the floor and managed to step out of her shoes. Grissom pulled the black tank top over her head to find a matching black bra. He moaned and she captured his mouth, slowly thrusting her tongue in and out.

He pushed her up the bed more. His hands roamed her long legs, stopping at the shorts and stroking her thighs. Sara moaned into his mouth, pushing his shirt up.

Releasing her mouth he let her disrobe him of his shirt. He caressed her stomach, looping around her belly button. She arched into him, so he took her hips in his hands, and found the hem of her shorts. His hands rounded around the back and pushed them down to find black panties as well.

She turned him over and sat on his thighs, unzippering and buttoning before draggging his pants down his legs. She came back to lie against him, caressing the tent in his boxers.

"Sara," he choked out before rolling them again. She squirmed against him, putting her hand through his curls and pulling him down to her mouth as she bucked against his hips. They both moaned as skin met skin. He pulled back to gently nip at the salty skin of her neck. One of her legs wrapped against his, spreading her legs more for him to feel her heat.

Reaching around her back he released her breasts from their constraints. Running her hands still through his curls she moaned his name as his lips connected with her firm peak. His hand reached up to caress her other breast as he nipped gently, and ran his tongue over her skin.

The other hand dove under black panties lightly touching her wet hair. Sara bucked against his hand as her walls convulsed. He stopped his minstrations to watch her as her features relazed and she swam and spazmed in pleasure. She caught his eye, breathing heavily.

"That's the first time that's ever happened."

He smiled and leaned down to chastly kiss her. He moved down her body, gently kissing her breasts and licking her naval before pulling her panties down her legs. She groaned as cool air met her heated juncture. He kissed the top of her thighs, breathing in her heavenly scent.

"Sara," he whispered and softly blew on her already delicate mound. She moaned and bucked again.

"Gil, please."

He placed a kiss on her and ran his tongue over her folds, lapping up the juices there. Gently, he eased a finger into her sex, pulling out and moving it back in. She worked with his motions, calling out, "More. Please, Gil."

Hearing his name in passion from her lips caused his member to twitch once more. He entered another finger in her, hearing her gasp. He bent his head forward and sucked on her clit. He felt her walls shiver and convulse around his fingers. He let her ride out her orgasm and stripped out of his boxers.

Grissom came up her body and kissed her passionately. She ground her hips into his, his head getting more of her fluids onto him with every thrust. Grissom moaned as Sara reached down and grasped his head, using her thumb to spread their combined juices over him.

She could feel Grissom throb in her hand and let out a long low moan. In response Grissom thrust into her hand and captured her lips.

She guided her closed to her heat, allowing his tip to enter her and then pull out. Her hand only let his head enter her, causing Grissom to groan out and she squized his enlarged cock before releasing him. She moved before he could sink completely into her and turned him over. She stratled his thighs and her hips still rolled against him, causing her juices to transfer onto his thighs.

Her hands crawled over his skin and she stopped to tease his nipples, which hardened instantly. She continued down his body, kissing his naval before heading lower. Her hand covered his shaft as her other hand gripped his enlarged testicles. She ran a nail lightly over one and Grissom yelled out her name. Sara's tongue tickled the bottom of his shaft and he bucked. She ran her tongue up and down his length. She came to his tip and shucked on his head.

Before she took all of him he called to her, "Sara, Sara, you have to stop. I won't last any longer."

She smiled and kissed his tip, "Some other time then."

She kissed his tender lips with her own, leaving him the advantage of turning Sara under him again.

He legs wrapped around his hip, bringing her own hips up to his. He guided himself to her opening, pushing in little by little with small thrusts. Once he saw that Sara was fine he pulled back and thrust completely into her. She yelled out, gripping his back tightly as her eyes fluttered.

He pulled back and thrust again, making them both moan out in pleasure. Sara's hips started to meet him in his thrusts. She nipped his ear and collarbone before coming back to his mouth. Their tongues dueled as their bodies slammed together. Sara's heels pushed him further into her, stroking her g spot with every thrust. Sara cried out when Grissom's hand came to the juncture of their connection, circling her clitoris.

She screamed his name as she came again, body careening in spasms. Grissom followed, letting his hot cum out against her soft walls. They collapsed against each other, still shaking and sweaty.

"Gil," She breathed out.

"Mmmm, Sara."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding his weight on top of her. As Grissom's member softly he removed himself from her, both groaning at the loss of contact.

To her protest he rolled off of her, letting her settle half on top of him and half on the damp sheets. Wrapped in each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Grissom found himself awoken by an eager Sara.

"Gil," She whispered in his ear.

"Giiilbert."

He groaned at the use of his full name.

"So you are up," She said, kissing his still closed eyelids.

He grabbed her to him, making her go into sultry laughs.

"Come on, I have to go soon. It's morning and we will have to go to work."

"No work, I want to stay here," He opened his eyes to find her adorably gazing down at him.

"Why don't you go get some clean clothes from your trunk and we can shower and change here. I'll even take you to get something to eat," he offered.

"Oh, a gentleman," She smirked.

"Go. I'll get us some coffee."

Sara got dressed and went to get some of her clothes.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

After their shower together, Sara was waiting for Grissom and got a little curious. She poked her head around and found the garage.

Grissom entered his garage to find Sara checking out his laundry equipment. She kicked it.

"Whoa, now, I don't think he had it coming."

She crossed her arms and looked over to him, smirking.

"There's nothing wrong with your laundry machine."

"I know."

"So, why were you at the laundrymat?"

"I saw your car and decided that I might stop by."

"Really?" She answered wrily.

He nodded, "You know what, if your machine is still broken tomorrow you could come over and do some laundry."

She smiled, "Maybe I will."

They left the house to get some breakfast and to go to work.

KKKKKKKK

That night in the break room Greg was asking everyone what they were going to do after work.

"Oh, you know what I'm doing Greg, I'm gonna kick your ass in Socom."

Warrick laughed at Nick.

"What are you laughing at, I could kick your ass too."

"Oh, no games for me today, I have a wife to tend to."

"What about you Cath?" Greg asked.

"I plan on sleeping, hopefully."

"Sara?"

"Laundry," She hid her smile behind her coffee mug. Grissom choked on some of his own coffee, and headed over to the sink.

"Didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Yep. I might be doing laundry all this week. I have a lot of dirty clothes," Sara shrugged as she left the room. 


End file.
